Lucky Spring
Earn Clovers and Spring Cups by winning the Spring Chapter and completing tasks. You can also earn Clovers and Spring Cups by opening duels chests. Clovers are used to open coffers, and Spring Cups are used for the Event Tournament. Spring Cups are earned at the same rate as Clovers, and are used for the daily event Tournament ranking. At the end of the daily tournament the Spring Cups quantity is reset. Clovers The event features two types of Clovers: Clovers and Golden Clovers. Coffers Spring Coffer - 3 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 100 Clovers (500 from 2nd week). Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Lucky Coffer - 5 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 500 Clovers (2500 from 2nd week). Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Golden coffer - 10 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 20 Golden Clovers (100 from 2nd week). Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Chapter's Table Event Cards These cards can be obtained only by opening the appropriate coffers during the Valentine Madness event: Path From the 2nd stage of the event, you can earn Clovers and Spring Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. Here is the full list for the second week. 50 Level up a Red card 85 Win Duels 5 times 120 Gain 5 Chipped Stones 155 Seduce Red cards 3 times 190 Open Boxes 4 times 225 Level up Red cards 5 times 260 Win Spring Chapter 8 295 Win Duels 10 times 330 Win any dungeons 5 times 365 Get 25 Rare Red card duplicates 400 Gain 2 Shard Stones (can be upgrade from Chipped stones) 435 Win Spring Chapter 16 470 Get 40 Common Red card duplicates 505 Spend 4000 clovers 540 Win any dungeons 15 times 575 Get 8 Epic Red card duplicates 610 Win Spring Chapter 20 645 Insert any stone in card 5 times 680 Reach Master League II in Duels 715 Get 4 Legendary Red card duplicates 750 Spend 12000 clovers 785 Have 3 Polished Stones (only the stones you get since the start of 2nd week counts, not what you have in inventory, and 2 seems to be enough atm not 3) 820 Level up Epic Red cards 10 times 855 Win Spring Chapter 24 890 Open Lucky Coffer 925 Reach Champion League I in Duels 960 Get 40 Rare Red card duplicates 995 Win any dungeons 20 times 1030 Get 15 Epic Red card duplicates 1065 Win Spring Chapter 28 1100 Have 5-star Navigator card (That will cost you about 6 Golden Coffers, maybe more. They give between 34 and 54 dups. Btw Captain 5 star will be 'nearly impossible' unless you get picks for both cards, then it will be just 'almost impossible') 1135 Have 3 Regular Stones 1170 Level up Red cards 20 times 1205 Reach Champion League II in Duels 1240 Insert any stone in card 10 times (5 extra, 5 stones from quest 645 count to, so probably any stone you inserted during week 2 counts). 1275 Get 7 Legendary Red card duplicates 1310 Win any dungeons 25 times 1345 Open Silver Box 15 times 1380 Win Spring Chapter 32 1415 Open Golden Box 3 times (1 time is enough for now) 1450 Reach Champion League III in Duels 1485 Open Lucky Coffer 3 times 1520 Have 2 Pure Stones 1555 Open Spring Coffer 6 times 1590 Reach Legendary League I in Duels 1625 Insert any stone in card 15 times 1660 Get 10 Legendary Red card duplicates 1695 Have 1 Radiant Stone 1730 Reach Legendary League II in Duels 1765 Have 5-star Capitan card ........................................................................... 2000 Level up Red cards 25 times 2175 Win a prize in the Spring Challenge (Any prize - Top 3, 20 or 50 - from spring tournment since week 2 is valid) 2350 Open Lucky Coffer 5 times 2525 Reach Legendary League III in Duels 2700 Seduce Red cards 8 times 2875 Open Legendary Chests in Duels 2 times (Count started on start of event week 2) 3050 Have a FARMER card 3225 Win any dungeons 30 times 3400 Open chests in Duels 15 times 3575 Win Spring Chapter 50 3750 Win Duels 25 times 3925 Win Spring Chapter 55 4100 Level up Red Legendary cards 15 times 4275 Win Spring Chapter 60 4450 Have 1 Flawless Stone 4625 Win Spring Chapter 65 4800 Have 1 Royal Stone 4975 Win Spring Chapter 70 5150 Open Golden Coffers 3 times (Actually is Lucky Coffer 3 times) 5325 Win Spring Chapter 75 5500 Have 1 Perfect Stone Week 3 Magic Apparatus Category:Events